


Let Me Kiss You

by cookiemonstercor



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemonstercor/pseuds/cookiemonstercor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is the captain of the three-time ICCA champion a cappella group The Backstreet Beats. At Finals this year, a new group shows up and one member in particular catches her eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt from tumblr: "beca goes to a different college and part of that colleges a cappella team. during semis or finals she meets chloe and the rest is history"
> 
> Also, thank Chloe (notimefordirtytalk on tumblr) for Beca's group's name (both the old and the new). Also for the kilt thing. Follow her if you have a tumblr, she's cool and she writes awesome stuff too!

The Backstreet Beats were simultaneously Beca Mitchell’s proudest and most shameful accomplishment.

Proudest, because when she’d joined the group, they were called the Pitch Pipers and they all wore kilts for some ungodly reason. They rarely practiced, never made it to any competitions, and overall seemed like an easy out for someone like Beca, who originally only joined because her father offered to pay her way to Los Angeles if she tried the “college experience” for a year. At first, she loved the lack of motivation to be an actual, legitimate a capella group. But after a while, she got frustrated and assumed control. She gave them a fresh, new name, the Backstreet Beats (“Backstreet” being a slight variation from Blackstreet, who perform her favorite song, No Diggity; not from those god-awful Backstreet Boys) and revamped their outfits to a more alternative/hip hop-esque style. They practiced two hours a day, five times a week, and by the time her senior year rolled around (she put off LA until graduation), they were three time ICCA champions on their way to their fourth win.

Most shameful, because, well, it was freaking _a capella_. It’s still lame.

This year, a freshman had actually made it into the group. She was very selective when it came to new recruits, and generally, freshmen had very little vocal training and/or were far too egotistical for her liking. But one man caught her eye this year. His name was Benjamin “Benji” Applebaum, and he had an incredible and well-trained voice from years of musical theater along with a modesty that was refreshing and endearing. Benji had come up on stage and gushed enthusiastically about how much he adored their group and then put on a performance that stunned everyone. He was a little awkward, but Beca was not looking for excellent socialization skills, and so he became a Streeter (as the members of the group had taken to calling themselves).

The Backstreet Beats were victorious at every competition leading up to Finals, as they had the last three years, and they expected to snatch up one more win to cap off Beca’s senior year. The same groups always advanced to Finals and they all had the same basic set lists, while the Streeters never did the same song twice and had (thanks to Beca’s musical abilities) an endless supply of flawless and unique mash-ups that always kept the crowd and, more importantly, the judges, entertained. Needless to say, they had every right to expect the same thing this year.

Arianna, a senior along with Beca, had drawn the short straw and therefore been saddled with the task of driving their rented bus from the airport to the hotel and from there to Lincoln Center. The ride to the competition was full of excited chatter, the new recruits abuzz with nervous energy and the older members filled with a cool confidence that comes with years of claiming the title of Champions.

As she stepped off the bus, Beca caught sight of a uniform she’d never seen before. An all female group that hadn’t been to finals in all the years she’d been passed them dressed in what appeared to be sexy flight attendant outfits, and she couldn’t help but stare. A redhead and a blonde trailing behind the rest of their group stopped in front of Beca. The blonde was attractive but appeared incredibly uptight. The redhead, on the other hand, was absolutely breathtaking. In the five seconds it took her to realize she was staring (and probably drooling), she noticed the bright blue eyes, a perfectly chipper smile, and what appeared to be a scar on her forehead. She cleared her throat and broke eye contact with the woman. She instructed her group to meet her inside before asking, “Can I help you?”

“You’re the Backstreet Beaters, right?” the blonde questioned, a light scowl on her face.

“That’s us. Why?” “And you’re Beca Mitchell, yes?” the blonde continued.

Beca raised an eyebrow. “ _Yeah_ …”

“Oh my gosh, we’re _huge_ fans! I’m Chloe and _this_ ,” the redhead gestured to her blonde friend, “is Aubrey. We’re co-captains of the Barden Bellas. It’s our first year being in the Finals and we’re so excited! Competing against you guys is gonna be _so_ hard, but we’re _totally_ up for the challenge. Can you…oh my gosh, I know this is totally weird, but can you, like, sign my…umm…” Chloe dug around frantically in her purse until she found the item she was looking for and a triumphant grin spread across her face. “Can you sign my CD?”

The tiny brunette was caught off guard by the request, but finally smirked and replied, “Sure thing, Red.” Chloe beamed at her and thrust the CD and a sharpie into her hands. Beca tilted the disc so that the other women couldn’t see it and wrote:

_You’re beautiful, Red. Call me sometime. –Beca_

She wrote her number at the bottom and handed it back to the redhead with a wink. “I’ve got to get back to my group now. See you guys later.” She lifted her hand in a lazy half-wave, then added, “Oh, and good luck out there. I’m not going easy on you just ‘cause you’re pretty.”

Beca felt the two Bellas’ eyes boring into the back of her skull as she walked away, and she grinned.

\-----

The Backstreet Beats were usually the very last to perform, which meant that they got to sit in the crowd and watch the rest of the groups perform and act as though any other group stood a chance against them. The Bellas were last this year, though, so Beca and her Streeters performed their mash-up of Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars, Too Close by Alex Clare, Beauty and A Beat by Justin Bieber, Die Young by Ke$ha, and I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift right before the group of women. The crowd was ecstatic by the end, cheering so loudly that Beca couldn’t hear herself think, so she figured they had this one in the bag and they showboated a little bit before being ushered off the stage and to their seats.

The Bellas appeared moments after they say down and Beca was confused to find that they had changed clothes before their set. Aubrey started singing Price Tag, and it was all very cliché until it suddenly wasn’t. They mashed up no less than six songs and it went off without a hitch. The brunette’s eyes were focused solely on Chloe almost the entire time. She watched her hips sway, her breasts bounce, and her mouth move around every note. Chloe was an incredible dancer and an even better singer, and Beca couldn’t help but give the girls a standing ovation. They were incredible (especially Chloe).

As the group walked off stage and past the Streeters to reach their seats, Chloe, who had been lagging behind, turned abruptly into Beca’s aisle. The brunette watched, flummoxed, as the redhead pushed her way through the various members of the Backstreet Beats until she reached Beca and, with a flirtatious grin, threw her arms around the smaller girl’s neck before crushing their lips together.

When they finally parted for air, the shorter girl asked curiously, “What was that for?”

“I saw you watching me, you know. You’re not very subtle.” Beca’s cheeks grew slightly pink and the taller woman laughed. “Also, you can’t just call a girl beautiful and not kiss her. That’s against the rules.”

“What? What rules?”

“I don’t know. My rules. It doesn’t matter. I kissed you because I wanted to. And obviously, you wanted me to, too.”

“Do you wanna maybe, like, grab some food with me sometime before we go back to our respective schools?”

The redhead pulled away and winked at Beca before replying, “Yeah, sure. I’ll call you,” and hurrying off to join her group.

Beca sat back down in a daze, a satisfied smirk settled on her face.

“ _Dude_ , that was _so_ hot.” She whipped her head to the left to see Benji staring at her wide-eyed and gaping.

“Shut up, Ben,” she laughed, rolling her eyes and smacking him lightly in the arm.

The brunette didn’t really notice or care when the Bacstreet Beats were announced as second place while the Bellas took first; all she could focus on was the lingering taste of strawberry lip gloss and the ghost of Chloe’s lips on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> The mash-up that the Backstreet Beats perform is real! It's by user KurtHugoSchneider on YouTube and it features the lovely voices of Sam Tsui and Megan Nicole. It's called Locked Out of Heaven MASHUP and here is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6s6bIVPbbc :)


End file.
